sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Face Off
Cockpit - Hyperion 0 0 Open and spacious is an understatement for the interior of the Hyperion. The deck is mostly comprised of metal grating, sectioned and moveable for repair of ship systems located underneath. Two flight consoles with seating for two at each are located at the very fore, directly under a wide viewport. Between, and behind the consoles is a command chair, complete with safety harness. There is little to separate the flight crew from the main bay except an emergency blast door if it were ever to be actually needed. Plush and comfortable, the red fold-away seating that lines both sides of the bay's hull contradicting a spartan interior. A holo-emitter rests at the very aft of the hold, either for passenger entertainment or crew debriefing. The aft wall that separates the powerplant and engine systems from crew is literally cluterred with access panels and storage lockers. Between the holo-emitter and aft wall is the ship's hydrolic ramp, a small console on the starboard wall controlling it. 0 0 -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => R2 Astromech Droid -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Madixli => Tal'sin => Tritus => Vaughan => Nav-Comp Obvious exits: * leads to Docking Bay 87 -- MOS EISLEY -- Tatooine. The scene of the hyperion is much different then how it exists in most times. There are very few soldiers here, medical officers however can definetly be seen coming and going. They are obviously scene by the red lining of their usual blue uniform. There is also a large table that has been placed, and welted to the ground for some reason. Bailey Laran is speaking with a man as she waves her hand,"I don't necessarily care what you think about it, it goes through as decided." She nods to the man and turns from him heading down to another table that has actually been set up to look like denizens were about to eat with atleast 4 or more seats ready. She sighs and crosses her arms, thinking things through. There are also several lockers that have apparently been opened. From the north, and through the starport, a pair walk. One, a black-clad man, dressed in fine clothes; his raven locks slicked back to his scalp, heavy black boots thudding with each step, strides purposefully throughout the ships and people within this night. Tritus he is called, recognizeable now as the proprietor of Gundark Industrial, and recently taken over running Club Utinni. His footfalls lead him onward, until the man comes to a halt by the Hyperion. Casting a sidelong glance to his companion, his baritone spreads through the air casually. "Here we are." And with that, Tritus alerts those within to their presence without. His footfalls lead him onward, until the man comes to a halt by the Hyperion. Casting a sidelong glance to his companion, his baritone spreads through the air casually. "Here we are." And with that, Tritus alerts those within to their presence without.' You paged Vaughan with 'Behind the black man strides a tall green insectoid clad improbably in pink. Its antennae rub together for a moment making a slight whirring sound as it comes to a graceless stop behind the man.' Stepping to the opening landing ramp, his traveler's cloak pulled and fastend around him, Vaughan looks down from behind his black UV glasses. Simply looking at the two for a moment he huffs before turning to head back into the ship. As the hatch does not close it would seem it was an invitation to follow. Traveling down the corridor, Vaughan enters the room and motions over his shoulder but remains quiet as he takes up a position on one side of the room, folding his arms over his chest. As Tritus and his friend arrive, the woman smiles and motions for them to come up. She notes Vaughan but doesn't say anything at the moment. Bailey walks over towards them and brings her hand up to Tritus as well as the Woman,"..Hello.. Hello. I am glad you could make and 'under the cover of darkness'.. as it were.." She shakes her head with a grin and roll of her eyes. "I earnestly can not stand this cloak and dagger stuff - If I never see another Imperial ISB agent, It will be to soon." She says with a slight pained thought,"In any case.. Will you come in? Perhaps I can get you something to drink.. non-alcoholic ofcourse. I have a few things to ask of you." "Of course." intones Tritus calmly, following after Bailey as she heads deeper into the ship. Falling into step, the black-clad man motions for the Verpine to follow directly after him, his gaze scanning his surroundings with every step. "I have brought my doctor, at your request." he states to Bailey as they get deeper into the ship. "I assume you have injured, else there would be no need for it's particular talents." Another glance about, and he states, "Nice ship." Its gait awkward and facial expression serious, the pink-clad insectoid follows after Tritus and then looks at Bailey carefully, its eyes taking in the details of the woman and her surroundings in an openly examining and curious manner. "Oh.." Bailey smiles and shakes her head,"I have my own doctors for wounded and such. I needed an independent group to do a job for me that requires the utmost in secrecy. I like my doctors and trust them, but I want someone who wont have the oppurtunity of being examined by other parties. You sale weapons to me and nothing more.. I like that. I need you to do something considered plastic surgery.." She doesn't seem to take note of the Verpine more than anyone else. Either she is ignoring the creature, or does not find her any different than the others in the room. She walks to the table,"So..Do you think you can do it? Tonight Perhaps? "So let me get this straight." says Tritus, looking the other over. "You're asking us to change one's appearance. Spywork, I'll assume, but ask nothing more so nothing can be traced, and I won't have to lie." Looking to the Verpine but a moment, he turns back again to Bailey. "Tonight it is. Though there's the small detail of payment yet to be discussed." Listening and continuing its examination, the antennae of the insectoid wind themselves together and move up and down. It makes a quiet clicking noise and then turns its attention to Tritus for a moment. "Ahhh..And there's the catch, isn't it." Bailey says as she crosses her arms,"There's the.. hmm.. Question - if you will. What do I pay you? How do I pay you.. Work reflects credit.." Bailey says as she takes out her holoemitter and hits the button, a man coming up,"This is a man you probably don't know and never need to. I want you to copy his image exactly, including the scar on his back." She crosses her arms. "We will start at a minimum of 2000, for however well you do beyond that you will be sufficiently paid. So if you botch the job and kill my patient, you are guaranteed 2000." Eyes regard the image, and then Bailey as she speaks. Tritus seems to consider the offer calmly; silence ensues. Yet finally, he nods but once. "You've proven true in all your dealings thus far. I'll trust you this time." Pausing, a look is given the Verpine, then a nod before he searches for the former Moff's eyes. "Don't make me change my mind." he says, his tone low and threatening should anything unexpected occur. "..You are a brave one aren't you?" Bailey says as she looks at him,"You are the only two on this ship.. and there are atleast 5 knights here. I also make the claim that my soldiers have similar training that Stormtroopers and Imperial Soldiers get - which the empire has never tried to deny. I also have over 300 soldiers, all of which patrol most of this sector of territory.. I have an agreement with Draga, meaning that my soldiers are safe in case of.. altercations.." Bailey watches him seriously,"Not to mention that a Naval fleet above us is forming under my command. So I say it again, I salute your bravery sir and your unyeilding devotion to yourself.. besides.." The former moff winks,"I'm good for it.." She turns and heads over to the table waving her hand as two men come over, carrying a man on a stretcher. He is sufficiently knocked out.. She crosses her arms, as she looks at him. A hint of sadness as she goes over the figure once more, she tears her eyes away and looks at the two of them,"Well? What do you need.. Let us begin." "And none of that would matter if I shot you here and now." states Tritus matter-of-factly as he nods to Madixli. "Besides," he adds sidelong to Bailey. "I know you are. But I still have to alert you to the consequences /if/ you weren't." Stepping back as the man is brought in upon the stretcher, Tritus motions to the Verpine. "Show her what you can do." he states simply as he leans back against a bulkhead, crossing his arms to wait. "You have at your disposal all of the medical officers here.." She motions to 3 of them,"I have brought sufficient medical supplies but we can get what ever you need." Bailey says as she watches the verpine get to work,"I've brought sedatives, cutting lasers, everything that I have been assured you will need. But what ever you need, simply tell them or me and it will be done." Bailey side glances at Tritus,"..And if we are going to verbally spar.. I'll pick back.." "You think you can hit me with such archaic instruments as those? You should see some of the weapons of the future.." She smiles, as she is obviously now just playing - even in this serious event. "I could introduce you to some of the weapons of the future, as I have already." states Tritus calmly, his eyes focused on the man lay upon the table before them. The Verpine is talented indeed at it's art, and the black-clad man observes even as he speaks with Bailey. Unmoving, Tritus remains leaning against the bulkhead, ere finally speaking to Bailey, "Those drinks you promised?" "..Ahh yes.." Bailey walks over to a locker and pulls out a few glasses, and pours some nice cold water - an interesting comodity here. She raises it and offers it to the man,"..I hope it is as good as you claim. We'll see.." The former moff says as she side glances,"How long will the down time be for him and how well will they stand up to a fight..if he is hit in the face, will it all melt away or?" Having been standing idly by in the background all the while, Tal'sin just looks back and forth between the key members of each group as they speak, pausing every once and awhile to roll his eyes. Finally they change the subject of weapons to drinks. The twi'lek was starting to feel like he was gonna have ta bus' a cap with two different styles of weapon to shut the two up. But now... now alcohol will fix everything. He continues to stand where he is, partially hidden in shadow, watching folk. Without looking up from its meticulous work, the insectoid answers the question, its voice lilting slightly over the clicks. "He should be able to be up and about in 3 or 4 days," Madixli pauses and then frowns, concentrating silently for a few moments on a particularly difficult bit. "The transformations I have made are designed to be permanent. If he is injured in one of the brawls your kind seem so fond of, it will appear as though the man in the holo were injured." If only it were alcohol... Tritus accepts the water with a nod, and takes a sip of the liquid. It is obviously alien to him, for he is slow to sip, and long between such. Yet, he regards the Verpine and its work carefully, his gaze every so often raising to shift about the room, and over those present. If Bailey had a dime for every species that had more ego then they had ability - she would be rich..and possibly be close to the emperor rich. She watches the verpine as well and nods, as she watches the transformation and smirks,"I don't think he'll be any to many brawls.." She offers the water adn then looks to Tal'sin and possibly Vaughan,"Would either of you like something to drink as well?" No word does Tritus spare regarding the work of the creature. No more does he persist in banter with Bailey. Silence is his ally, and silence he knows well. In silence, the black-clad man remains. ...And in silence, he takes another sip of water. Tal'sin chills as he waits, both hands near guns lest poodoo hit the fan. As the Verpine completes its task, Tritus presses himself off the wall, and takes a step closer. Glancing between subject and holo-projection, he scrutinizes it carefully, slowly, ere finally he nods. "Well done, Madixli." he states after a moment, turning then to look upon Bailey for her final inspection. look she does.. And LOOK she does! Bailey walks over and goes over the different nuances of the person she smiles weakly and glances to tritus. She takes out a chip and tosses it to him,"2600.. That should be sufficient with the work she's done.." The woman crosses her arms,"Those credits have never touched a Knight of Corellia bank account, nor have they touched the Outer Rim Affiliates bank accounts.. Newly earned tonight." Catching up the cred chit, Tritus nods to Bailey at her words. "Pleasure doing business, as always." he states calmly, placing the only partially touched glass of water upon a nearby table. Motioining for the Verpine to follow, the man turns, and begins to stride from the ship. The nights work is done.